The Dreamer and the Trigger
by Hawking no Miko
Summary: Mild language, but nothin' big.Beauty and the Beast Chrono Cross style. Serge+Kid, so beware. Please R+R! ^^;
1. So it Begins...

The Dreamer and The Trigger  
By:Kid Sama  
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own Chrono Cross or any other related titles by Square Soft.  
They are coprighted by Square. I am not making any money out of this, so please do   
not sue.  
  
On to the Fanfic..  
  
Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Kid. Kid lived with her sister, Lucca, on Hermit's Hideaway.  
They didn't have a lot of money, but they were happy.  
Lucca was an inventor. Not only an inventor, but a darn good one,  
at that. She made money out of her inventions.  
One day, Lucca found out that she had won the Nobel Prize for inventing the self-flushing toilet.  
The downside was that she had to go all the way to Termina in order to  
be awarded with it.  
So she packed up, jumped into her 'car'(which was really the Epoch), and inserted the keys.  
"Kid!! I'll be home in 3 days, so take care of yourself!" she called.   
"Oi! I will!" Kid answered, and waved as Lucca flew off.   
Kid walked back into the house. "Yeesh..It's gettin' late.."  
she said to herself. "Maybe I should get some sleep.."  
Kid dropped down into her bed and fell asleep.   
Eventually, she woke up to the smell of burning wood.  
"What in the bloody hell?!" Kid's eyes snapped open.  
What she saw horrified her.   
The whole house was on fire.  
Not only that, but she only had a few minutes before the roof fell in.  
Knowing how little time she had,Kid grabbed her amulet with Astral designs on it.  
She fled from the house, barely escaping the falling roof.  
But as she ran away, Kid saw to figures.   
One belonged to a feline demi-human, the other to a Harlequin.  
'Who in the bloody hell are they?' Kid thought to herself.  
She continued running, ignoring her thoughts.  
When she reached the shore, she came to a stop.  
She fell to her knees, panting.  
Too exhausted to go on, Kid collapsed onto the sand and   
let the tides take her, for she was too exhausted to move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
2 weeks later..  
  
"Hey...Hey...Wake up.."  
Kid's eyes opened slowly.  
She saw the face of a feline demi-human staring back at her.  
"OI!!!!"Kid said, and she slapped him. The demi-human stumbled back,  
holding his cheek.  
"Where in the bloody hell am I!?" said Kid, studying her surroundings.  
"You're in...Arni Village..." said the demi-human, still recovering  
from the slap. "I found you on Opassa Beach..it's a miracle that you survived.."  
"What do you mean,' miracle '?! What in the bloody hell happened!?"  
questioned Kid. "You were washed ashore, it seems that you've been drifting for quite a while.."  
the demi-human answered. "Waitaminute....YOU'RE THE GUY THAT BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE!!" cried Kid, unsheathing her dagger.  
She ran at the demi-human, but he blocked with his swallow. "What're you talking about?? I didn't burn down your house.."  
he answered. "Then who in the bloody hell did!?" asked Kid, anger blazing in her eyes.   
"Ohh boy..." said the demi-human wearily. "Lemme explain.."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:Ok....I'm gonna continue depending on what feedback I get.  
Please R+R! ^^;  
  
  
  



	2. Unusual Events

::T h e D r e a m e r s a n d T h e T r i g g e r::  
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own Chrono Cross or other related titles. They belong to Square and are copyrighted by Square. I am not making any money out of this so please do not sue.  
  
Chapter 2:Unusual Events  
  
Kid was shocked by what she was hearing. "So you're not...So you're not this Lynx guy, are ya?" "Just in body," answered the demi-human.   
The demi-human had just told Kid of what really happened. The demi-human was actually very human--He was a teenage boy named Serge. But somehow, Serge and Lynx(The demi-human, duh..o.o) had switched bodies. So Serge was in Lynx's body and Lynx in Serge's. Kid still had a hard time believing all of this. "So..I'm...talking to a cat....Never thought this would happen..Heh heh..."Kid said sheepishly. Suddenly, a little thing that looked strangely like a candle holder burst through the door. "Glenn, you're late..." said Serge, annoyed. The candle holder replied,"Hey, you try jumping from one place to another on one foot! It ain't that easy!" Serge just sighed. "Anyway..Glenn, this is Kid," he gestered towards Kid. Glenn nodded in her direction. "Hello." Kid just stood there. "O-Oi....First talkin' to cats..now candle holders...what's this bloody world comin' to!?" she sat down on Serge's bed. "I have a perfect explanation for all of this," said Serge. "I remember now...We were all put under a spell...By a fairy..And Glenn was turned into a candle holder, my mom was turned into a talking cabinet, and Karsh was turned into-" Suddenly, a clock with what looked like purple hair burst in. "Yo junior!! You were s'posed to come down for breakfast a minute ago! Your mom's pissed off at ya now!" the clock jumped out of the room, laughing his head off maniacally. Kid looked like she was gonna faint. "If one more thing happens..I swear I'm gonna-" Before she could finish, Serge cut in. "Well! It's time for breakfast now!" He said cheerfully, and ran down the stairs.Kid followed, a bit reluctantly at what she was about to see...  
  
---AT BREAKFAST----  
Kid stared at the smiling kitchen cabinet serving them breakfast. 'She seems nice,' Kid thought. 'And it's rude ta stare but...IT'S A BLOODY TALKING CUPBOARD FOR GAWD SAKES!' The cabinet, who was actually Marge, Serge's mom, smiled at Kid. "Would you like more eggs, dear?" She offered her. "N-No..I-I couldn't.." Kid refused nervously. "I..I think I'll go out fer some air," she said, rising from the table and walking out the door.   
Back in the kitchen, Marge smiled at Serge. "You should bring more friends like that young girl over mor often," she said. Serge just sighed and went back to his eggs.  
  
  
Authors Notes:I know, I know..that was a bit short, but that's ok! I'll pay up for it in the next few Chapters..^^; 


	3. It looks like a...a....

::T h e D r e a m e r a n d T h e T r i g g e r::  
Chapter 3: He looks like a...a....  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own Chrono Cross. It and other related titles belong to Square, thus are copyrighted by it.  
  
On to Chapter 3!  
  
Serge sighed. For the past few days, he, Kid, Glenn(whos was assuming the shape of a candle holder), and Karsh(the clock with purple hair) had been travelling North, towards Termina. Kid said that Lucca may know how to rid the curse of Serge and his family and friends. When the reached the entrance of Termina, a depressing sight met the weary young travellers' eyes.  
The town was completely empty.  
Kid was furious at this. "You're tellin' me..." she fumed, "That we came all the bloody way down here...  
TO REACH A BLOODY GHOST TOWN?!" She fell onto her knees, distraught by all this. Glenn said," It appears to be so-" "SHUT UP, CANDLE STICK HOLDER!" Kid barked at Glenn, who was wise enough to shut his mouth. "Dammit.."Serge cursed under his breath. "We were so close.." Then Karsh cut in. "Uh..guys? Aren't you wondering exactly WHY the town is empty?" Kid suddenly realized. "Oi! The old clock here's right! Where in the bloody hell is ev'rybody?" "I suggest that we look around town for now..to see if we can find anything that'll tell us what's happening.." said Serge.  
--------10 minutes later---------  
After a thourough search of the town, the group came across the portrait artist hiding behind one of the shrines. Before they could even say anything, the portrait maker cried, "IT WAS SERGE!!!"and fell to his knees, sobbing. Serge(who is in Lynx's body, 'member?) raised an eyebrow. "Do you know-" "NIKKI!! NIKKI KNOWS SOMETHING ABOUT HIM!!!" The artist interuppted, still sobbing. "Oooo-kay. Thanks fer yer help, gramps," said Kid, as she started searching the town for this 'Nikki' character. They had just walked past a poster when Kid realized the words "Nikki" printed on it, each letter about 10 inches long. Serge stared at the poster. "THAT'S....Nikki...!?" he said. "He looks like a...a...." "GIRL!!!" yelled Karsh. Glenn, who apparently had mistaked Nikki for a girl, fell over. "WHAT?!" He cried, staring at the poster from the ground. Serge just shrugged and said, "We may as well look for him..." And with that, he started off towards the docks.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
2 minutes later, the party came across the first sign of life other then them and the artist, staring at the ocean, holding a brass pick. It was the famed male on the poster that looked female, Nikki. He was just   
getting through a song about his sister or something like that, when Kid jumped in front of him. "WOULD YA SHUT UP ALREADY?! WE'RE LOOKIN' FOR THIS BLOODY SERGE CHARACTER, AND THE PORTRAIT ARTIST SAID YOU KNEW BLOODY SOMETHIN' ABOUT 'IM!!" Kid fumed angrily.  
"WELL I DO KNOW ABOUT THE GUY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NOW IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO-" Nikki stopped short and stared at Kid. He picked up his sentence. "-Go out with me..I'd be happy to tell you what I know." Nikki drooled, and Serge jumped in front of Kid. "Ha Ha Ha..Ha..Ha...HA.." he said, a little louder then needed, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Just tell us, please." "Sheesh! If I'd a known she was YOUR girl, I wouldn't have asked her out in the first place! Soooooorrry!" said Nikki, as Kid's and Serge's faces turned redder then sunburned tomatos with bad fevers. "JUST TELL US ALREADY!!" Serge snapped, still blushing. "Fine, fine.." said Nikki. "Just don't bite my head off or claw me to death, cat man.." Serge rolled his eyes. Nikki continued, "Ok...I saw that Serge guy.....He's got blue hair and blue eyes..He's wearin' all black....like the outfit you're wearin', except.." Nikki glanced up at Serge's hat. "He's got a skull on his cap." Serge looked at Nikki square in the eye. "Are you sure?" Nikki stumbled back because of the sheer force of the stare. "Y-Yeah...he..he can command thousands of monsters..I heard that he's got his own army..and that he's at Hermit's Hideaway right now..." Serge's expression brightened. "Really? Ok. Thanks, man." He ran off, with Nikki at his heels. "WAIT!! I wanna help you....can I go with you guys??" Serge glanced at Kid. Obviously, she didn't want him to join just as much as she wanted to run around naked screaming, ' Lookit me! I'm an idiot', but Serge had to agree, Nikki knew something. "Er..ok..I guess.." He said to Nikki. "Rockin'!" Nikki said. Kid rolled her eyes and gave Serge a look that plainly said, 'Why me?'  
Serge sighed sadly. It was gonna get interesting from now on...  
  
On to Chapter 4: Hermit's Hideaway, Here We Come!!  



	4. Hermit's Hideaway, here we come!!

::T H E D R E A M E R A N D T H E T R I G G E R::  
  
  
Chapter 4: Hermit's Hideaway, here we come!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER:Ya know the drill. I dun own Squaresoft so dun sue.  
  
Somewhere, in a cave, a small, pink haired figure laughed maniacally (Which was a futile attempt, for she was too cute.) as she gazed into a small globe showing the image of what looked like a half broken crystal. "Soon Serge, soon..." she said evilly(Another futile attempt). "Faaiirryyy soon... My fairy evil plan will be carried out, and the world will be mine!! MWAHAHAHAHA-" she broke into a fit of coughs. "I really need to work on that laugh.." And with that, she walked back into the shadows of the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kid gazed out at the ocean from her seating place at the boat. 'I wonder where Lucca is..' she though, resting her cheek on her fist.Serge looked over at Kid, concerned. He put his arm around her shoulders. "We'll find her..I promise..." Kid looked at Serge momentarily, then she looked at the bottom of the boat. "I hope you're right.." she muttered. "Cuz sure as bloody hell I ain't gonna give up Sis without a fight.." Kid was down because they had found out that Lucca had been abducted by a young boy who called himself 'Serge'. But of course, they knew it wasn't Serge(DUH!!!-.-"). Kid was worried about how Lucca was doing, and Serge was doing his best to comfort her. Kid had calmed down considerably when they had reached Hermit's Hideaway.Nikki, as always, was shaking in his platformed boots(that looked strangely like a woman's...), while Glenn and Karsh were having an argument about how Hermit's Hideaway was burnt down.  
"I say.." started Karsh. "That somebody came there and burnt it down." "Well, I think that the old man there accidently burned it down." "Now how could that have possibly happened?!" Karsh said, trying to outdo Glenn. Glenn was about to answer, but was interrupted by a giant wave washing them to the shore of Hermit's Hideaway. "That.."said Glenn annoyedly. "Helped." Shaking and nervous, Kid,Serge,Glenn,Karsh, and Nikki stepped out of the boat. They trekked to the Hideaway, Nikki complaining every few minutes about his shoes getting ruined or his make-up screwing up, while Karsh either made a wisecrack about him or everyone telling him to shut up. When they finally got there, they found it in shambles. Thin wisps of smoke were curling out of the pitch black wood, like it had been recently burned. The group was about to proceed into the burned hut, when suddenly, they heard a voice(N/A:it was a very very sexy voice, mind you!*is a HUGE fan of Dark Serge*)behind them. "Hah hah! So you're finally here, Serge!" The group whipped around to see a boy. He wasn't a normal boy, though. He wasn't normal because of his sea-blue hair and beautiful sea blue eyes. He had a small black hat with a tiny skull on it, and was wearing a gold-trimmed cloak. He also was holding a scythe with the blade slung over his shoulder. His name was Dark Serge, and he was here to get rid of the true Serge, whom he'd had switched bodies with. Serge's eyes narrowed. "Lynx.." he growled under his breath. "Lynx?! Who in th' bloody hell is THAT?" asked Kid, looking from Serge to Dark Serge. "Oh! He's the guy you switched bodies with-" something suddenly clicked in Kid's head. "HE'S the guy that burned down my house!!" She took out her dagger from the sheath at her waist, and jumped at Dark Serge, about to strike him. "KID! DON'T!!!!" Serge cried, but it was too late. Dark Serge had struck her down, and she was knocked backwards into Serge. Serge grabbed her, and looked at the deep gash in her stomach. "Heh Heh..Serge..Get 'im for me...will ya...?" Kid aburptly passed out, and Serge held her tightly. He glared at Dark Serge, put Kid down, and unsheathed his sword, ready for a battle he'd never forget..  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Chapter 5: Distant Memory..  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:Well..in the next chapter, Sergy'll get a little more affectionate towards Kid....Heh heh..^^;; 


End file.
